gundam_aeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicol Amalfi
'Nicol Amalfi '''is a character in the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Aeon and Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Aeon. Personality and Capabilities Of all the members of the Le Creuset team Nicol is the most open-hearted and pleasant with a strong sense of duty towards protecting the PLANTs; Nicol feels it is his duty to fight for the safety of his homeland and for his parents' honor, indicating true strength of character. Nicol has a kind and dignified demeanor. While Yzak and Dearka are more forward in warfare, Nicol prefers to use a strategy more attuned to the Blitz's stealth capabilities; he fights with caution and foresight. As a ZAFT academy graduate, Nicol possesses a wide range of militaristic skills, including hand-to-hand combat, use of hand-held weapons such as knives and guns, mobile suit piloting and OS programming, tactics and strategy, and an understanding of military protocol. In his academy classes he typically came 3rd, with the exception of explosive handling where he was first, of the students who would become the Le Creuset Team. Though a model soldier, Nicol is a practiced piano virtuoso and often thinks of the piano lessons that he has missed; he "wants to do a proper piano concert someday". Cosmic Era 71 Cosmic Era 73 Before the Second Bloody Valentine War began, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and other ZAFT "war criminals" from the First Bloody Valentine War were put on trial. Yzak should have been executed for his actions during the Battle of Orbit (he himself says so later on when Athrun Zala returns to the PLANTs); however, thanks to PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal's defending speech, he continued to serve as a commander. He also had command over two Nazca-class destroyers ''Voltaire and Rousseau. With the Junius Seven colony drop, the Joule Team is assigned to demolish the falling colony to prevent it from crashing into earth. Not long after they reach the colony, the demolition teams led by Dearka are attacked by the terrorists that caused the drop as well as the stolen Gundam-type mobile suits developed by ZAFT. Dearka, as Yzak Joule's right hand man upon the Nazca-class battleship, Voltaire along with Nicol Amalfi. The Joule Team was sent to demolish the ruins of Junius Seven, which were on a crash course to Earth due to the tampering of extremist believers of Patrick Zala. Dearka was sent out to lead the rest of the Joule Team in setting Meteor Breakers up all around the destroyed colony. The Minerva was sent in to aid them, and was at the time carrying Athrun Zala on board, and they're bombarded by said extremists. The young pilot sortied in his ZGMF-X7207 Nero Blitz Gundam and helped break the colony and fight Phantom Pain. When the Earth Alliance Forces declares war on the PLANTs and attacks Aprilus One, Yzak leads the Joule Team in the defense of their homeland. However, they soon encounter an EA ambush team of nuclear missile-armed Windams, and the three rush to intercept them. Luckily, the PLANTs are saved when a Nazca class destroyer armed with a Neutron Stampeder destroys the missiles and the EA forces. Later when Athrun pays a visit to the PLANTs shortly after the Second Bloody Valentine War began, Yzak and Dearka are called from the frontlines to provide escort service. The four of them pay tribute to their fallen comrades from the first war, Rusty Mackenzie, and Miguel Aiman. Battle of Berlin Given FAITH badges, they were assigned to the Minerva for escort purposes, and ends up participating in the battle of Berlin, where they were piloting only their custom-colored GOUF Ignited, as their Gundams were left at Voltaire. Seeing the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam engage Athrun in his ZGMF-X09RE Justice RE, the three wanted to stop them, but was kept busy protecting the ship. They were damaged and retreated back to the Minerva and grieved at the death of Heine Westenfluss. Eve of Chaos Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol would try to persuade their comrades to stop attacking, as they were with the Archangel during the Great War. “Captain! Why are we attacking the Archangel?!” Yzak shouted. Despite the Minerva getting the order to destroy the Archangel, the Joule team used their FAITH privileges to not participate in the battle, as they thought that the Archangel is not an enemy, and Kira Yamato as well. Not long after watching the epic battle between Shinn and Kira during Operation: Angel Down, resulting in the destruction of the Freedom and the supposed sinking of the Archangel by the Minerva. Disgruntled by Shinn's arrogance on defeating the Freedom and killing Kira, Athrun asks the Chairman why the''Archangel'' and Kira were ordered to be shot down. When Shinn replies, Yzak gets mad and punches Shinn, with Dearka and Nicol restraining them. On Gibraltar, they accomplished the escort and was then re-assigned to the Voltaire. When Blue Cosmos/LOGOS is pronounced as the background cause of all of these conflicts by profiting on the economy of warfare, Yzak is visibly irritated by these events. When he snaps at a group of soldiers taking the situation lightly, Dearka and Nicol try to calm him down and remarks that his head is going to explode one day, with his temper.